S'il insiste
by Calamithy
Summary: Duo n'en a rien a carrer d'une certaine fete des amoureux... hehe ! Je vous ai manque ?


**Disclaimers : pas à moi (sestu agency, bandaï et ayants droits) **

**Genre : sensual, mystérieux, indéfinissable, humoristique barbare surtout :p  
**

**Rating : T**

**Couple ?**

**Résumé : Duo n'en a rien carrer d'une certaine fête...  
**

**Pour qui ? Pour Ma Lunanamoi pour lui remonter le moral et pour la papouiller !**

**Micis** **? A tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot dernièrement ! **

**Instant pub fics : Brisby et moi avons écrit une fic à deux qui s'appelle « Oh baby, baby ». Jetez un œil et laissez-nous un petit mot si ça vous dit ! **

**Au fait : je vous ai manqué ? L'année a démarré sur les chapeaux de roue et ça devient de plus en plus dur d'avoir un peu de temps ! Mais bon je suis encore là :p **

* * *

**S'il insiste...**

¤

**Bureau de Duo Maxwell, Londres, 14 février AC 200, 18h30**

¤

La saint-valentin je me tamponne le coquillard comme vous imaginez même pas.  
il me viendrait jamais à l'idée d'offrir quelque chose. Et l'idée même qu'on m'offre un truc me fait mourir de rire tellement c'est ridicule.  
Non sans dec, c'est une fête commerciale, une excuse à la con pour les fleuristes de faire leur beurre en dehors des mariages et des enterrements.  
Quant aux chocolatiers, c'est leur petit excédent commercial,l'entre deux fêtes, parce que s'il y a pas noël et pâques pour leur filer des excuses, tous les autres mois de l'année ils ont la concurrence avec les produits de régime.  
M'enfin l'injustice total quoi : c'est la saint-val, c'est le seul jour où t'es obligé de plus ou moins payer pour niquer !

¤

- Tiens, Duo.  
- Oh des chocolats ? C'est adorable, Hilde, merci !  
- Merci à toi !

¤

ça pue l'amour dans le bureau, ou la tentative de sexe à l'amiable. Parce qu'il faut pas se leurrer non plus, le plan quéquette-love-je-t'aime-je-t'invite-au-resto-et-je-te-cartonne-en-toute-amitié ça existe aussi.  
C'est pas disneyland donc on va pas décorer des édifices militaires avec des coeurs et tout le tralala.  
Par contre sur les deux-trois bureaux que j'ai eu le malheur de visiter aujourd'hui en en sortant chargé comme un mulet qui marche debout - parce que ouais le 14 février c'est pas un jour férié jusqu'à nouvel ordre et vu ce qu'on est payés prendre une journée c'est même pas la peine - les plans de travails étaient blindés.

Des papier-cadeau personnels faits avec amour par le commerçant déchirés à la barbare, des rubans dorés avec la petite mais voyante étiquette "je l'ai acheté là, va voir mon site web combien ton mec/ta nana a dépensé pour ta pomme", des parfums "je me suis pas foulé cette année je ne savais pas quoi t'acheter", des chocolats "mais pas trop parce que tu voudras faire un régime et tu vas déprimer avec tes 500 grammes en trop dans ton bikini cet été" et de grands sourires benets sur les lèvres des destinataires.  
Bah, à la base c'était fait pour faire plaisir, quand ça marchait c'était bien, quand ça tombait à côté ben le pauvre destinataire se trouvait largué dans le monde des losers. Certains s'en remettaient vite, d'autres pas.

Depuis les 5 ans que je bosse pour Une, on m'a offert quelques chocolats de saint-val.  
Oui "quelques", j'ai beau être pas trop moche, c'est pas le rêve absolu de toute la planète de s'encanailler avec un ex terroriste.  
Au début je les acceptais les chocolats mais quand tu fais ça, c'est mort : les gens ils espèrent et toi tu les déçois. Ils attendent de trop. Depuis j'ai calmé tout le monde, j'ai dit que pour le sexe j'avais besoin de respect, pas de cadeaux. Quiconque s'attendait à obtenir quoi que ce soit de moi avec des chocolats, allait se prendre le vent.  
A la fin plus personne ne m'offrait des chocolats de la saint-valentin, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas d'avoir une vie personnelle épanouie (comprendre "je n'ai pas de problème pour nique-nique, merci" et ouais, c'est important mine de rien, on n'est jeune qu'une fois et on est prudent surtout, ça aide)  
Par contre si on me les offrait pas pour cette occasion, ça ne m'empêchait pas d'en avoir... héhéhé

¤

- Duo... bonne saint-valentin !  
- Oh, des chocolats ? Merci, Dorothy !  
- Je suis si heureuse que tu les acceptes...

¤

Parce que le chocolat c'est le mal pour les cuisses, les fesses pour les femmes. Pour les mecs comme moi, musclés du squelette, le chocolat c'est la misère parce qu'il ne fait pas gonfler le pénis.  
J'ai beau en manger je grossis de nulle part, alors je me fais haïr par mes potes nichonnées - comprendre "avec des nichons" -  
C'est assez difficile à vivre quand ce sont vos collègues de boulot et qu'elles savent manier des armes aussi bien que vous.  
Elles ne peuvent pas refuser les cadeaux chocolatés qu'on leur offre parce que "ce n'est paaaaaas biiiien, il/elle le prendrait maaaaaaal"

¤

- Réléna ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- On m'a offert des chocolats aujourd'hui. Et j'ai un gala demain, je dois absolument rentrer dans ma robe...  
- Là j'ai plus de place, Rel, désolé.  
- Tu peux bien les garder pour plus tard ! Et puis je t'offre un sejour gratuit dans ma résidence des Bahamas. Si tu ne manges pas ces chocolats je vais devoir le faire... et mes cuisses ne me pardonneront pas !  
- Tu peux bien les donner à quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Mais toi tu es discret ! Tu ne me trahiras pas ! Et les jeter c'est hors de question, ce serait du gâchis.  
- Et dire à ton amoureux secret que tu ne veux pas grossir ?  
- Duo, on ne dit pas à un ambassadeur que faire plaisir à sa fiancée n'est pas bon pour la politique. je ne veux pas frôler l'incident diplomatique.  
- Par contre que j'ai une indigestion tu t'en fous ?  
- Non, tu mangeras plus tard, ça se mange sans faim. A la nougatine... Rien que de les regarder, j'ai pris dix kilos.  
- Tu as musclé ton squelette, c'est bien.  
- Parce que j'ai vraiment grossi ?

¤

Et ainsi de suite.  
ça a été le défilé.  
Des jeunes femmes heureuses qui passent incognito, regarde à gauche et à droite en entrant dans le bureau, vident le contenu de leur boite tout en carressant amoureusement l'emballage, parce que l'attention les avait touché.  
Des jeunes hommes dépités de se voir offrir des chocolats quand ils voulaient plus ou moins autre chose. Un anus par exemple.  
Des hommes et femmes super heureux tout court, sans cynisme aucun.  
Et là j'en ai eu un peu beaucoup de chocolat cette année. Je dois être l'un des mecs les plus gâtés des colonies, le seul sûrement par procuration.  
Le cru de cette année est particumlièrement riche en noisettes, en nougat, en mélanges exotiques - le chocolat-manzana est terrible même s'il tourne la tête.  
Des choses bien sympathiques que mon petit palais non amoureux a apprécié grandement, mais que mon estomac libertin commence tout doucement a vouloir refouler à l'entrée.  
C'est qu'il va faire grève.  
Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, il paraît.  
Apparemment il a trouvé sa limite. Il doit se faire vieux mon estomac.  
ça barbouille...

¤

- Tiens.

¤

Heero, mon pote pas-couches-culottes mais presque, à 15 ans on en paraissait 10 et demi en levant les bras. Bâtis comme des asticots stéroïdés mais lui il avait de la force dans les bras et dans son short et dans mon mon super pantalon cuisses d'hippopotame y avait de la place pour mettre des boules de bowlings et éventuellement des explosifs.  
Faire la guerre c'était notre affaire. On a tous nos blessures mais merde on va pas faire non drama-queen. On a hélas pas inauguré les gosses-martyres et on aura clairement pas été les derniers. Après tu décides de ce que tu te démerdes mais surtout tu fais chier personne.  
On s'entendait pas des masses au début, ça a fini par le faire un peu plus avec les années et le fait qu'on bosse dans le même coin mais pas tout le temps ensemble.  
La proximité, quoi.

Parce que j'ai l'air gentil mais j'ai un putain de caractère de merde. Et lui il a l'air d'avoir un putain de caractère de merde et il a... un putain de caractère de merde.  
Il l'ouvre pas beaucoup mais quand il snipe, il snipe.  
Il est civilisé après deux cafés. Il est gentil quand il a pas de taf ou quand les rares qu'il considère à peu près comme potes - genre Réléna, Trowa, Quatre, Wu Fei et moi - ont besoin d'un coup de main mais qu'ils demandent pas.

Il hausse un sourcil qui signifie "bande de con" et il aide sans broncher.  
Il est un vrai petit con quand il a fini avant tout le monde et qu'il se taille en week-end quand toi tu pleures sur tes dossiers.  
Ben oui, il aide pas tout le temps, c'est que le Heero il a appris à penser un peu à sa gueule. Et ça fait du bien parfois de penser à soi.  
Et là mon presque pote me tend un emballage vert comme les yeux de Trowa, avec des bords dorés. Et il y a un petit noeud autour.  
Oh putain le con. Il veut ma mort ? Il me déteste c'est ça ? Enfin, à ce point ?

¤

- Attends Heero j'en peux plus, j'ai tous les chocolats des nanas qui veulent pas grossir. j'ai trop mal au ventre. T'as pas une nana à qui refiler le truc en lui disant que c'est de ta part ? En plus tu pourrais faire d'elle une nana comblée à l'oeil!  
- C'est pas du chocolat c'est une boite de tisanes digestives.

¤

Heero mon héros, mon pote, romantique à souhait mais c'est pas ce qu'on lui demande.

Pragmatique. Parfait. Connard.

Il a ptet besoin de moi sur une affaire mais bon ce soir ça va pas être possible.  
Pas parce que c'est la saint-val, quoi, mon coup d'un soir il passe sa saint-val avec son mec.  
Ben quoi ? On dit pas que tous les mecs biens ils sont pris ? Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'on essaie de les piquer sinon ?  
On choisit pas ses attirances ! S'il dit oui pourquoi je dirais non ?  
Bref, ça va pas être possible parce que concrètement j'ai envie de faire caca.  
Et de me coucher dans mon lit bien au chaud et de pioncer comme un bienheureux.  
Mais avec ce mal de bide ça risque d'être assez compliqué.  
Trop gourmand, c'est clair... mais qu'est-ce que c'était bon... sauf les chocolats que Wu Fei a offert à Dorothy : putain ce sont des chocolats chicos mais ils sont dégueu.  
Il a voulu être classe et y a que l'emballage rouge velours qui l'était.  
On pouvait pas être des winner en tout !

¤

- Je t'aime ! Toi tu penses à moi en ce jour difficile pour les gourmands et pour ceux qui font des régimes. Et pour ceux qui ont encore leurs kilos des fêtes...  
- Accessoirement.

¤

Parlant de winner... j'en connais un qui au lieu d'offrir des chocolats a offert un truc un peu plus original : un séjour tout frais payé... dans son nouvel appartement.  
Salle de bain "de taille raisonnable" et "lit king size" à disposition.  
100 original. La tête de Quatre quand Trowa lui a filé son enveloppe... surtout qu'ils sortent pas ensemble, quoi.  
Quatre a demandé à Trowa si c'était une de mes idées.  
Je sais pas de qui ça vient parce que jouer les roméos-courriers-du-coeur-je-fais-comment-pour-lui-déclarer-ma-flamme ça se prend un "si tu veux négocier un cul je peux t'aider à baratiner. Mais le tralala ça va pas être possible, je serais pas crédible."  
Mais franchement j'aurais pu l'avoir,l'idée. Tro est un pur barbare avec pas plus de biscottos que moi, nan. Mais des biscottos plus développés.  
Non je lui envie pas son mètre 85, son corps que si t'es dessous - ou au-dessus- tu dois pas être contre et son corps miam. Moi aussi je suis miam, mais je peux pas me bouffer.  
C'est sûr les rendez-vous amoureux avec sa blanche mimine ça va un temps, parfois c'est bien d'être à deux mine de rien.  
C'est bien de pas être tout seul.

¤

- Accessoirement quoi ?  
- Je pense à toi.

¤

En tous cas je sais pas si Quatre a accepté l'invitation. Je l'ai juste entendu éclaté de rire. Puis j'ai entendu des chuchotements. Et des rires étouffés, des rires-soupirs.  
Et des bruits-frissons aussi, sans dec les murmures de Quatre donnent la chair de poule. Je sais pas comment il fait mais tu SAIS, tu VIS ce qu'il ressent.  
Le suçon de Trowa je l'ai pas sur ma peau mais il m'a donné chaud. Doux. Lent. Sensuel. On dirait qu'il l'aime le Winner.  
Quelque part, ça m'étonnerait pas.  
Mais ça c'est leur life. Mon estomac grogne et j'ai un truc pour le soulager.

¤

- Oh ? Comment mon pote, ton geste serait-il intéressé ?  
- Oui parce que si tu as bien digéré tu peux venir manger chez moi.

¤

Manger ?  
Chez Heero Yuy ?  
Ohlala ça va pas être possible.

¤

- Nan vieux, si c'est pour bosser comme un porc ça va pas être possible. Je fais tout ici.  
- Et si ce n'était pas pour travailler ?  
- Heero. La dernière fois que j'ai bouffé chez toi on n'a pas bouffé parce que toi t'en as rien à carrer de la bouffe quand tu bosses.  
- Hn. Je ne t'ai pas empêché de manger. Il y avait des barres protéinées.

¤

Non mais lui il mange des trucs de merde s'il veut, moi j'ai appris à aimer la vraie bouffe.

¤

- Attends t'es pas chié, toi! Déjà elles sont dégueus j'avais faim mais j'étais pas désespéré.  
- De quoi tu te plains, t'es vivant, non ?  
- Ouais mais c'est pas grâce à toi. T'as la mémoire de ton slip ? T'as pas la sensation d'avoir dit que j'étais monotâche et que si je bouffais j'étais pas concentré ?  
- ...  
- Du coup on a travaillé comme des barbares et dans ta grande bonté tu m'as filé 2 thermos de café.  
- Et alors ? Tu l'aimes mon café.

¤

Ouais. Il est aussi fort que lui.  
Mais pas aussi mignon.  
Ben ouais Heero il est mignon, si j'avais les yeux dans ma poche ça se saurait.  
Il est plus bâti comme une arbalète, maintenant il est plutôt du genre homme, développé où il faut.  
Cheveux plus courts qui fait qu'on voit mieux ses yeux, des mains à fantasme, quand il tient quelque chose il le lâche pas.  
Bon, il le casse souvent et ça fait mal, mais la fois où il m'a soutenu, quand il est venu me délivrer... j'ai encore le souvenir de ses petites mains fortes, rassurantes sur moi.  
Je ne les ai jamais oubliées et je ne pense pas le faire un jour.

¤

- Ouais boire ça calle la faim. J'ai eu un transit de la mort pendant 2 jours à cause de toi.  
- Non mais t'attends quoi ? Que je me fasse pardonner ?  
- Pas besoin, vieux, avec la tisane c'est tout bénéf'.

¤

J'ai vu ses mains grandir, s'étoffer un peu. Au fil des ans j'ai senti sa main droite se refermer sur la mienne quand il me salue.  
Je l'ai vu faire le con à tenter de me broyer les doigts dans une démonstration de force où il sait pertinemment qu'il a gagné.  
Mais je sais me servir de la force des autres aussi, c'est le principe des arts martiaux ou du self-défense.  
Et je sais me servir des chatouilles pour obtenir ce que je veux aussi.  
Je l'ai vu me parler de lui à demi mots et je me suis vu faire pareil.  
Il est con, ce mec.  
Mais moi aussi. J'ai plein de chocolat sur les lèvres avec un grand sourire. Je dois avoir l'air d'un gosse qui joue les pdg, avec mes jambes croisées sur mon plan de travail, les mains croisées derrière la tête.  
Lui me mate avec un haussement de sourcil, les bras le long du corps.  
Puis il avance et pousse ma chaise à roulette de sorte à ce que le dossier se colle contre le bureau.  
Il lève les bras et les pose de chaque côté de mon corps.  
Puis il se rapproche.  
Il sent bon... il sourit ?  
Il lèche le chocolat sur ma bouche. Lentement.  
Il me mordille la lèvre inférieure. Doucement.  
Je ferme les yeux. Inexorablement.  
Je ronronne. C'est tendre... ça ressemble pas à un empapahoutage même si ça m'aurait pas dérangé, faut pas déconner non plus.  
ça avait du bon d'être bi, on appréciait deux fois plus de choses.  
C'est plus light que du chocolat mais j'ai la tête qui tourne... c'est grave docteur ?  
Je ressens des trucs là, qui font papilloner le ventre et ce sont pas des crampes d'estomac enfin je crois...  
On dirait ce que racontent mes potes femelles quand elles tombent amoureuse. Moi ça m'est jamais arrivé, j'y croirais quand je le verrais.  
Nan, il sait ce qu'il fait avec sa bouche, c'est tout. Et c'est pas pour me dépl...  
Hmm... il recommence... il me caresse les cheveux... Je couine... merde c'est pas normal.  
qu'est-ce qu'il me fait.  
Qu'est-ce que je fais ?

¤

- J'insiste.

¤

Oh ?  
S'il insiste..

¤

¤

**OWARI **

* * *

**Bonne saint-valentin, les gens !**

** je pense à vous mais j'ai un surbooking total, c'est soit la diète au niveau des fics, soit j'écris plus du tout, alors je préfère la diète :p**

** je vous répondrais aussi vite que possible, je ne vous oublie pas (nooooon, jamaaaaaaaaaaaais comme dirait l'autre XD)**

** Merci et à bientôt,**

** Mithy surbooking powa**


End file.
